


Post-partita

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudio Marchisio ha battuto Alessandro Matri 1-0. Ma hanno altro di cui parlare nel post-partita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-partita

Post-partita

 

La partita era appena finita e Alessandro Matri era esausto. Da quando era passato al Milan gli mancava stare negli spogliatoi con Claudio, quindi gli mandò un sms per dargli appuntamento al bar fuori allo stadio, si fece una doccia velocissima e si preparò in tempo di record, così che un quarto d’ora dopo era già al bar ad aspettare Marchisio.  
«Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare!» disse Claudio, avvicinandosi ad Alessandro a passo veloce.  
«Figurati, Cla, sono arrivato da poco. Cosa prendi?» chiese Alessandro sorridente. Stare in compagnia del suo ragazzo lo faceva stare bene, anche quando non erano impegnati in particolari  _faccende_.  
«Un caffè.» rispose Claudio, accomodandosi al tavolino.  
Parlarono del più e del meno, la partita era finita con un 1-0 per la Juventus e aveva segnato proprio Claudio. Alessandro aveva provato più volte a strappare un pareggio agli avversari, senza riuscirci. I suoi tentativi erano stati ridotti in frantumi dalla marcatura di Marchisio e dalla bravura di Buffon, quasi gli mancava averli come compagni di squadra.  
«A Milano tutto bene?» chiese curioso Claudio «Non riesco ancora ad abituarmi alla tua assenza.»  
«A chi lo dici! I miei compagni mi chiamano “asociale” perché non esco quasi mai; ma la vita serale senza di te non è più la stessa.»  
Claudio vide avvicinarsi un gruppetto di fan della Juve: avevano sbagliato a sedersi all’aperto: erano troppo in vista. Tuttavia, entrambi firmarono una miriade di autografi senza proferir verbo: l’errore era stato loro e non andava a nessuno dei due di dire o no o iniziare a scappare. Una ragazza volle fare una foto con Matri e altre ragazze con Marchisio. Quando ebbero finito cominciarono ad evocare i tempi passati insieme alla Juve e scoprirono che a entrambi mancavano le serate passate a casa di uno o dell’altro.  
«Fermarti qualche giorno a Torino non puoi proprio, eh?» buttò lì Claudio il suo desiderio.  
«Cla, lo sai: ho gli allenamenti. In estate andremo a fare una bella vacanza.» disse Alessandro, stringendo una mano di Claudio tra le sue.  
«L’estate è lontana, è appena iniziato il Campionato! Dai, a Natale cerca di liberarti.» propose Marchisio.  
«Sarà fatto.» disse Alessandro, carezzando lievemente la mano di Claudio.  
Marchisio guardò l’orologio e vide che si era fatto tardi: Alessandro doveva rientrare dai compagni per fare ritorno a Milano.  
«Adesso quando ci vedremo?» chiese Claudio, ansioso e apprensivo.  
«Non lo so, ma ti chiamerò tutti i giorni, amore.  E ti scriverò tanti messaggi. E tweet. Ti amo.»  
«Anche io ti amo tanto, Ale.» disse Claudio, e poi andò a pagare il conto. Erano a Torino, e lì offriva sempre lui, mentre a Milano offriva sempre il giocatore del Milan.  
Pagato il conto, Claudio accompagnò Alessandro dai compagni: era sicuro che qualcosa di loro sapessero, anche se rabbrividiva alla sola idea.  
Si salutarono affettuosamente davanti al pullman – un po’ troppo calorosamente per i gusti dell’autista – e Matri salì sul pullman della squadra, mentre Claudio lo guardava allontanarsi.  Si sarebbero rivisti sicuramente, ma l’attesa era sempre snervante.


End file.
